Chuck VS The Happy Ending
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Post-5x13. Chuck and Sarah get back home to find that not everything is lost and someone that they thought was forever gone, is now helping them reach towards the happy ending they deserve. Charah. Drabble.


**I had a Chuck marathon this weekend. I finished episode 5x13 a couple of hours ago and this idea was planted in my head. It's short and to the point. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah returned to the apartment. After Chuck told her their story, Sarah asked to bring her home. They would find a way. Start over. Sarah had hope that her memories would be back. She couldn't deny that she loved this goofy man in front of her. They opened the door to find Mary sitting on the couch, holding a small box with an envelope attached to it.<p>

"Mom? I didn't know you would still be here," Chuck smiled, closing the door.

"Mary," Sarah nodded a little stiff.

"Chuck, Sarah, I have something for the both of you," Mary said handing Chuck the box. "Chuck, I need to leave now, I have someone waiting for me," she brushed her thumb against his cheek. "But we'll visit. Soon."

Grinning, Mary walked away and was about to close the door when her words registered in Chuck's mind.

"We?"

Mary only winked at her son and closed the door, leaving him utterly confused.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked quietly. "What is in the box?"

Chuck looked down at the box and walked over to the couch. He sat down with Sarah following him and sitting beside him. He picked the envelope and handed her the box. As soon as he opened up the envelope his eyes widened comically.

_Charles,_

_The human brain is like a computer. It can overheat, and it can lose data. But nothing is irreversible. I once gave you the solution to one of the problems and now I am giving you another one. As you one, you can recover the lost data from a computer. Sarah's memories…they're there. They are just dormant, son. After everything you went through, Charles, you deserve to keep living your life without having to start over. I promised myself that this time I would stay dead. But I can't. Not when I can give you and Sarah the happy ending you deserve, Charles. In these glasses is the final Intersect. The one that will restore your wife back to how she was. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS: Thank you for finishing my mission and finding your Mother. I hope you understand everything that was done by the both of us now._

_PS1: Please do not tell Ellie. She will know. In time._

_PS2: Aces, Charles. Aces._

"Chuck? Chuck, what is it? Are you listening?" Sarah saw how pale he had gotten, and she was actually afraid his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Sarah…open the box," he swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned to his wife. "Please."

Sarah ripped the box opened and there it stood, a pair of glasses. "What is it?"

"The Intersect. It will restore your memory," Chuck's lips turned upwards to form a smile.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

Chuck looked down at the letter. _Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy_.

"I'm sure," he replied.

Sarah picked up the glasses and gave Chuck one last glance. He nodded, with a smile firmly in place, and Sarah placed the glasses in her eyes. Suddenly a blur of images flashed before her eyes and she felt a weight being lifted from her head. But like a flood, the memories came pouring him, causing a terrible headache. The flashes finished and she groaned, falling back on the pillows.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Chuck called frantically, taking the glasses from her face and throwing them haphazardly to the ground. "Baby, talk to me," he whispered cradling her face. "Please tell me that it worked!"

Blue eyes stared into green ones and a big grin bloomed on Sarah's face. "I'm back. It worked. Chuck, it worked," she let out a cry out happiness clinging to his neck.

Chuck laughed and hugged her tightly to him. Sarah was back. She was back. Her memories. His Sarah. His wife. The woman that he loved since the first day she stepped into the Buy More. "Oh, thank God, baby."

They shared a couple of passionate kisses and sweet words of comfort before Sarah pulled away suddenly. "How?"

"How what?" Chuck asked, half-dazed.

"The Intersect, Chuck, how?" Sarah pressured.

"Oh, that," Chuck blinked and picked the letter. "My father…he's alive."

"What?" Sarah shrieked grabbing the letter from his hands.

"Yeah, I know," Chuck sighed. "I should be used to it by now," he shook his head. "Wait a second," his head shot up. "My Mom said 'we' before she left. Do you think…that they…you know…find their way to each other again?"

"Oh, Chuck, I hope so," Sarah smiled, kissing his cheek. "They deserve their happiness as much as we deserve ours."

"You're right, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck grinned.

"What now, Mr. Walker?" Sarah teased, looping her arms around his neck.

"Now…now we carry on our plans," Chuck said, getting up and picking Sarah bridal style making her laugh. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Chuck, never stopped. With our without memories, you're my nerd."

Grinning like the fool in love he was, Chuck carried his wife to their bedroom. There were no missions, no Intersect, not fake-dead parents, nothing that could stop them from carrying their plans forward. Everything was finally as it should be.


End file.
